Asylum
by Pixie97
Summary: AH.AU.Slightly OOC. This is about Alice going to a mental instiution and making friends with different Twilight characters with thier own issues. Alice also has been waiting not only for her future friends to come but a mysterious boy she has visions of
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea for a while so I am really excited to make it into a story! Please review and I hope you like it! (Reviews=Faster Update) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

APOV

Carlisle and Esme, my adoptive parents, had sent Edward and me each to our rooms for a 'talk'. We hadn't done anything wrong recently so we were confused as to what it was about. Across the hall I heard Edward yelling and something break. I couldn't make out what they were saying.

After ten minutes, I heard footsteps behind my door, followed by Carlisle and Esme quietly coming in. They sat on my bed next me and I looked in confusion at teary-eyed Esme.

"Look, sweetie, we have to talk. I need you to hear us out, please Alice." Esme said through tears.

"Your visions of the future aren't normal. You can't stay here. You need help." Carlisle said slowly.

I sat back on my bed, dumbstruck. "W-wh-what?" I stammered. I knew they believed me but I never imagined them sending me away!

"Its for the best and its only temporary! St Ivey's Mental Asylum and Rehabilitation Treatment Center for Youth is a wonderful place! Carlisle has been there to perform checkups on the patients and he agrees. They don't perform any types of experiments on patients like some do. Treatment is purely psychological, through therapists." Esme said. It sounded very rehearsed to me.

I couldn't believe this. I was going to a MENTAL INSTITUTION! It sounded awful and I was only fourteen! I couldn't go alone to some strange place with a bunch of loonies!

"You're sending me AWAY?" I screamed. "To an ASYLUM? A MENTAL INSTITUTION FOR CRAZY PEOPLE? I am NOT crazy!"

"We know you're not, sweetie! And neither is Edward, but you both need help. It won't be permanent." Carlisle said with his unnatural calm.

Wait- Edward was going? He was fifteen and could read minds. I felt bad for both of us but I was also glad I wouldn't be alone.

I lay back on my bed and cried for what seemed like hours. I felt the bed shift as Carlisle and Esme got up and left. When I had no more tears I thought hard about my past.

My first vision was of my real parents beating my little sister, Cynthia when she broke a vase. I could feel the pain form the beating for ajust a small thing, a mistake any six year old could make. I was scared for Cynthia. I was nine at the time and that night I snuck into Cynthia's room and convinced her to run away with me. I had packed everything we needed and we were about to leave when Cynthia knocked over a chair.

My father came downstairs quickly with a gun in his hands. We stood at the front door, shaking. He wasn't stupid and quickly figured out we were running away. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to my room. He yelled at me for what seemed like hours. He called me ungrateful for running away. He called me the devil for taking my sister. For the next week, I had one water bottle and a loaf of bread totally to eat and drink. I was confined to my room and missed school. Luckily, Cynthia wasn't punished and I couldn't have been more thankful.

The next day I awoke to a bucket of water on my face. Father said it was a wakeup call and shower in one. He told me to get dressed then get into the car. I did as he said and we didn't speak until he dropped me off at an orphanage. After checking me in, he said, "Your mother would've been disgusted with you." The words were a slap in the face. My mom had died in a car crash the year before and I knew he was lying. For the next year I bounced around from foster home to foster home until I ended up with Carlisle and Esme.

At ten, I was happy to have someone to finally trust. I told them every time a vision came. I also told my new brother, Edward about them and he told me about his mind reading ability.I was finally in a good home and couldn't be happier. So today's events definitely came as a shock.

I knew they thought it was best and that they still loved me but I felt betrayed. I tried to keep a good face on until September 1st, the date we were leaving came. Esme cooked our favorite meals and spoiled us during the last month before we were going.

Finally it was the day Edward and I were officially patients at St Ivey's Mental Asylum and Rehabilitation Treatment Center for Youth.


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE Review? Aww guys that hurts! Well since I got a good number of story alerts and favorite story- I think I'll keep posting! The story will for the first two chapters be a little slow but that's only because I have to get it going! So stick with me and expect weekly updates! Sorry this one was late!**

APOV

I didn't get any sleep last night. I was scared to death for today. I thought I had accepted it but it appears I didn't since I cried all night. I don't know if Edward was up because he was nervous too or I had kept him up with the sound of my crying. I could hear him pacing back and forth, then once he came in but I pretended to be asleep. I don't want to talk about it. Or anything. Most of all, I couldn't let Esme know how much it was hurting me. She would feel so bad, but not bad enough to let me stay. If I told Esme all I would get is the same thing, PLUS her feeling bad. It was obvious though I wasn't my same perky self.

Turns out, you can't take pretty much ANYTHING to the mental institution. When Esme told me, I freaked! I have to wear plain white, ALL WHITE! It's the worse color on me and makes me look as pale as it is. Esme told me that I should be glad it's not a straightjacket, which some patients wear.

"Come on, Ali, its time to go!" Edward called through the house. I sighed as a grabbed my only bag (filled with tons of my favorite toiletries, books, magazines, and things to do. I couldn't believe this was the last time I would be in this room for a long time.

I trudged downstairs instead of my usual perky skip. How could you expect me to when I was going to a mental institution?

The car ride was three hours of silence. Silent torture. Esme tried making conversation a few times but I just stared out the window while Edward listened to music. We left the city, suburbs, and small towns, and slowly drove on a dirt road through farms and fields. This place seemed so isolated and I wondered if it was so patients couldn't escape. Where would you go if the only thing for miles is grass?

I was lost in my own train of thought when Edward nudged me. I looked up and gasped at what I saw.

Just because it was isolated didn't mean it was magnificent. There was a tall iron gate around the huge facility that had barbed wire at the top towards the back. The front gates were like the giant old fashion ones they had in movies. Encrypted in a block of iron that went above the gates was 'St Ivey's Mental Asylum and Rehabilitation Treatment Center for Youth.' Beyond the gates there was a stretch of the greenest, most manicured grass with a sidewalk going down the middle, leading up to a set of tall, brick stairs. The asylum was a red brick and had the front of a three story manor house. However, from my angle I could see that behind it was four long wings stretched forever and were two stories tall. One wing had windows, one had windows with bars on them, and the other two were all brick. To the left of the wings were a basketball court, volleyball court, a playground, and a football/soccer field with a track going around it. To the right of the wings there was nothing but a large shed, which looked like it used to be a small barn.

I was awestruck at the sight and remained speechless as we parked our car in a small parking lot that was empty except for one other car.

"See guys! I told you it was a nice place!" Carlisle said, breaking the long silence.

"It's huge! And look at the outdoor facilities that you guys can use! Oh you'll have so much fun here!" Esme said, surprisingly upbeat.

I had to admit, it was defiantly better that I expected. I never imagined we would get an outdoor area to use that was as big as that one. We entered through the gates and walked along the long sidewalk up to the double doors that were three times my height.

Carlisle reached to the right of the doors and buzzed a buzzer.

"Hello and welcome. May I ask who this is?" A woman's voice spoke out of the buzzer.

"Dr. Cullen, my wife, and two new patients, Edward and Alice Cullen." Carlisle responded.

In response, one of the doors was pushed open and a woman in her sixties with short, gray hair greeted us. We stepped into a room that reminded me of a doctor's office waiting area. The walls were maroon, with white tile flooring. There were chairs lined up around the perimeter of the room with side tables full of outdated magazines. In the middle of the room were two back to back couches with a large fish tank separating them. At the far corner was a white desk with a computer and lots of filing cabinets.

"Welcome to St Ivey's! You will find that it is empty of people today because visitor day is on Saturdays, and today is clearly a Sunday. If one of you would come over here to the desk we can fill out the paperwork and you'll be on your way!" the old lady greeted.

Carlisle followed her over and the three of us took a seat in a chair. We started saying our goodbyes and Esme and I cried. When Carlisle came back over I gave him the tightest hug I could and it was returned with as much sadness and love. It broke my heart to see them leave out of the large doors with one last wave.

Edward and I turned back around to find out what we were doing next.

"Children. I hate children. Come over here you waste of space!" The old lady rasped. We quickly crossed the room to her desk, taken by surprise at her sudden hostility. "You will address me as Madame Cain, and only that. Now here are your uniforms, go change. I'll call someone to escort you to your rooms, where the rest of uniforms are."

Madame Cain scared me to death so I quickly went to the bathroom to change. This place seemed so nice but maybe it was all a show.

**Like it? Worth a review? I really wanted to provide you guys with an actual picture on my profile but I liked my own imaginary asylum better than any I could find. So I tried to describe it the best I could for you! Till next time! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY for the late update! I've been crazy busy with Thanksgiving and shopping and school projects so I just haven't had time to write! Well, here ya go! Don't forget to review!**

When I stepped out of the bathroom, Edward was already there. He was standing next to a tall girl with thick, dark brown hair. It flowed in waves down to her waist, and I was instantly jealous of it. She was very pretty with flawless skin and green, gentle eyes.

She wore the same thing as Edward and I, white, long sleeve shirts and white pants. It reminded me of what nurse's wear. My name was embroidered in black, on the left side of my shirt.

It looked like: **ALICE CULLEN**

** Patient B1**

Edward's was the same as mine expect it had Edward instead of Alice. However, this girl's was slightly different.

It said: **Aria burngrover**

**Senior Patient B1**

I wondered how she became a 'senior patient' but I didn't dwell on it as I didn't care that much. I quickly walked over to them.

Aria smiled at me and said, "Hello, I'm Aria. I'm a Senior Patient, which basically means I should be leaving soon, but they have to make sure I'm well enough for a leadership role. By that, I mean they needed someone to give the newbies a tour and since I've been here for over four years and 17 years old, I qualify. Anyways, I'm going to give you a tour."

Four years? Woah- I'm not staying here that long! There was nothing wrong with me! I wonder what she did? Unable to stop myself, I voiced my thoughts. "Four years? What's wrong with you?"

Edward shot me a glare, saying, "Alice! Manners! You can't go around asking people that!"

Aria clearly seemed to agree. "Look missy, if you want to get through the day without getting beaten up, I suggest you don't ask people that. It's the universal rule here. And don't think for a second someone will help you in a fight. Nobody wants to be in the middle of one, because they end badly. By badly I mean you in the infirmary with fatal injuries. The workers here say its good to get your anger out, so they won't put a stop to it, and the infirm is no vacation."

Well, I thought meekly, that's good to know! I hadn't thought it would offend her so much, but clearly it did. I think I might've made an enemy with the only person I've met.

"Sorry," I said quickly.

She looked at me for a long second before saying softer, "Its okay. Besides you will find out some people's in group therapy. All you do there is go around in a circle telling what caused you to be here, how your treatment is going, and if the 'condition' is improving."

It was silent for a few moments before Edward broke the silence saying, "So, how about that tour?"

Arias smiled, "Sure, follow me." She led us through a door that opened up into a long hallway. In front of us there was a sign saying: **BLOCK 2. **Down the hall on the right was a sign saying: **BLOCK 3**, and on the opposite end of the hallway, a sign saying: **BLOCK 1**. Next to the Block 1 sign was a set of double doors with a sign above them saying: **PRIVATE- KEEP OUT**.

"Well there are three blocks, as you can see. They are actually super long hallways that are each two stories. The top floor is the residential rooms and the bottom is treatment rooms, therapy rooms, and recreation rooms. Down at the double doors is another hallway that is for the workers. I have been in it once and its is really nice. Its not nearly as long, but it is two stories. I've only been on the bottom floor, but it is basically a bunch of lounges. It has all kinds of technology and it has so many kitchens! But trust me; you will never go in there." Aria explained.

"Now lets start the tour with Block Two, and make our way to Block One!" Aria said brightly.

"What about Block Three?" I asked, curious.

"Block three is for legit lunatics. They are the permanent kids that will only leave that hall when they are moved to an adult facility. Most of the kids there have multiple personality disorder where one or more of their personalities is a serial killer. Some also have Delusional Disorder where they think they or being followed or people are ganging up against them- basically extreme paranoia. A lot also have Schizophrenia, or a major case of delusions and hallucinations." Aria said grimly.

I couldn't imagine being one of those patients. It must be horrible being haunted in your own mind, but there is nothing you can do about it. What makes it worse is those are kids in there. Children should spend their years exploring their imaginations and making friends, not being disturbed in their own body.

"Alright, lets go into Block Two. You guys are lucky starting out in Block One. Almost everyone starts in Block Two, but its probably since your dad is one of the check up doctors. Even if you are moved into Block Two, I doubt you would ever go to Block Three." She pushed open the door and I was amazed at what I saw.

There were kids running around, some in straightjackets, some with muzzles. They were screaming and running from doctors with syringes (probably a sedative). A few kids were talking to each other on a group of couches, seeming untroubled by their surroundings. Edward pushed me against the wall in order to make room for a group of doctors coming down a staircase holding a young girl that was having a seizure.

I don't know what I expected, but this was not it. What freaked me out the most was a little boy tugging on my shirt. He looked like a mini angel, not over four years old. He kept tugging on my shirt until I bent down. He whispered in my ear, "Run. You're next!" This sounded cheesy but I had a feeling he wasn't joking.

**That didn't turn out how I imagined it and I don't like it as much as I thought I would, but oh well. That's what came from my imagination! I PROMISE the next chapter will be up soon, and ten times better! Review please!**


End file.
